Marshmellows Roasting Over an Open Fire
by Sweetafelita
Summary: Say girls-- Did you ever dream or fantasize about that first boyfriend? Maybe you'd meet him at camp? Well, this is going to be a summer that Stephanie McMahon and Chris Jericho neeever eeeever forget again! (Stephanie/Chris)
1. Chris Jericho? Can't Interact With Peopl...

Marshmellows Roasting Over an Open Fire 

Marshmellows Roasting Over an Open Fire 

By the Angel 

Summary: When you were a teenager, girls, did you ever fantasize about your first boyfriend? Maybe you'd meet at camp, or during the summer? Well, a twelve year old Stephanie is going to have a summer that she will neeeeever, eeeeever forget. (Chris/Stephanie)

Disclaimer: WWFE owns names, and Titan Sports own characters. I own the fic and the created characters. They are the ones you don't recognize. Vince McMahon owns the WWF.

A/N: I know that Chris Jericho is older than Stephanie by six years, okay? It'd be easier for my fic if I made them the same age. So don't review saying, "but Chris is older than her!" I know. Enjoy! 

===

A twelve-year old Chris Jericho bounced his basketball up against the wall. The object seemed like a gush of orange since it was ricocheting off the Jericho living room in a fantastic speed. 

"Christopher!" Mr. Jericho called, entering the living room. He cringed at the sight of the basketball narrowly missing Mrs. Jericho's beloved vase. "Yeah, Dad?" Chris asked, after he retrieved the ball. 

Mr. Louis Jericho sat down on the plush green couch and patted the next cushion. "Have a seat, boy." Chris cocked his head to the side and frowned. "Dad, I am twelve, can you stop calling me boy?" 

"Are you a girl?" 

"No." Chris's reply came flatly. 

"Therefore, it's correct that I call you a boy." 

Louis Jericho was a college professor, and it seemed, to Chris, that sometimes he wasn't smart enough for his father's liking. His father wanted him to go read books, research on encyclopedias, and do experiments. Chris's mother, Theresa, was content that her son had friends, played sports, and had his room messed up. 

"As you know, Chris, the summer is coming up…" Louis started, placing a hand on his son's shoulder. Chris's smile lit up. "Yes! School ends Friday, Dad." Louis grinned a bit and nodded. "And, your mother and I have been discussing your activities."

Chris rolled his eyes and slumped back against the billowy fabric. "Let me guess, Mom would be happy if I stayed home and watched TV, and you want me to go to a NASA camp?" Louis took his hand off his son's shoulder. 

"It's not like that Chris. I don't want you going to a NASA camp, because I am afraid you're going to cost me millions of dollars. Besides, I don't trust you in space. And your mother doesn't want you home all summer." 

Chris bounced the basketball in fury. "Why not? What do you want me to do?" Louis held a hand up for his son. "Relax, Chris, relax." He paused for a minute, and stroked the stubble on his chin, "your mother and I want you to go to sleep away camp." 

"Sleep away camp?" Chris protested. "There are no good sleep away camps in Canada! It's just woods!" 

"We know that. You're going to go to Camp Tin Trees in New Jersey." 

"Tin Trees? I'd rather have the woods. And what do you mean, I am going? I never agreed to this!" 

"Heh, well, Chris, I am 41, and you are twelve. I can easily beat you up." His father smirked. 

"I can beat you at one on one." Chris held the basketball between his hands. 

"We're not talking about sports, here. This will be a good experience! You'll learn about the wilderness—" Louis was cut off by his son. 

"I can go in the backyard and learn about the wilderness!" 

"Ahem. As I was saying, you'll learn about the wilderness, learn how to get by on your own, and interact with people."

"I DO interact with people! I am friends with Kevin, Bobby, and James." 

"Like I said. Interact with PEOPLE. Those boys are complete jokes!" 

"Hey, ya gotta have friends." 

"You're going." 

===

Kevin handed Chris a piece of fruit roll up. Chris took it, sniffed it, and stuffed it into his mouth. "Get this— My parents are sending me to some camp in Jersey!" Chris sighed, throwing a basketball into the hoop. 

"Jersey?" Bobby asked, chugging down a soda. 

"America." Chris replied. 

"Oh." 

"The WHOLE summer?" James asked in disbelief. He grabbed the ball from Chris and slammed it against the garage door. Chris nodded. "I leave Tuesday and won't be coming back until August 30th." 

Bobby flattened his red hair. "Wow. Any reason for this?" 

Chris snorted. "My dad said I couldn't interact with people. Please." He paused, and saw his beloved basketball by the garage door. "Why did you take my basketball, butt munch?" Chris demanded. 

"I see your father's reasoning." Kevin laughed as he bumped knuckles with James. 


	2. Stephanie McMahon--A Royal Bit- Uh, Prin...

Marshmallows Roasting Over an Open Fire 

Marshmallows Roasting Over an Open Fire 

By the Angel 

A/N: As Rufus said to me in a review, yes, I know that his real name is Chris Irvine, and I am also aware that his father was a hockey player. Thanks to all who reviewed! 

===

"Stephanie, I see you're…" Vince McMahon entered his daughter's entirely pink room. He looked around her bed, which was filled with three whole FULL suitcases that almost busted the zipper. "Packed." He finished. "Are you sure you're going to need all those clothes?" He mumbled. 

Stephanie giggled and pulled her glossy brown hair into a ponytail. "Daddy," She mused, "this is my accessories. I didn't even pack my clothes yet!" Vince stared at the mess on her bed again. He clasped a hand on the dresser to keep from screaming. 

"Only ONE bag for accessories." He said simply. Stephanie pouted. "But daddy! Don't you want me to be the prettiest girl there? Don't you want me to turn heads, don't you want me too—"

"ONE bag." Vince repeated. Stephanie pouted. "Where is this camp anyway?" 

Vince scratched his neck. "Camp Tin Trees in New Jersey." Stephanie nodded and unzipped one suitcase. "Thatta girl." Stephanie grinned sweetly as Vince closed the door behind him. She rolled her eyes. 

"ONE bag?" She repeated desperately. She unzipped the first bag and rummaged through it. "Lip gloss, eye shadow, nail polish, nail filer, glitter…" She rattled off the contents of the bag. She opened the second. "Hair holders, hair headbands, bandannas…" She droned on to her stuff animals, and then she opened the third bag. "Laptop, cell phone, digital camera, planner…" She frowned. "How do I choose?" 

And then she set off for a big enough bag to fit everything. 

===

"Ninety nine bottles of beer on the wall, ninety nine bottles of beer…" Shane sang off key. He tapped his window and flicked a spitball at Stephanie. "Daddy! Shane threw a spitball at me!" She whined. 

Vince ignored the most recent 'catastrophe' and threw money in the tollbooth. "Why are there so many damn tollbooths in Jersey?" He mumbled. Stephanie pouted. "Mom—" Linda grabbed her temples. "Shane, stop it." 

Stephanie smirked at her brother and he gave her a finger gesture. Her lip trembled. "Mom! Shane gave me the—" Linda was thanking god she wouldn't have to hear her daughter's voice again until August 30th.

"I don't understand why I had to come, Mom." Shane moaned. "I am eighteen! I think I can stay alone for a few hours." Vince made a left and snorted. "Not a chance, Shane. Last time we left you, you trashed the house with those Rodney, Pete, and Joey guys. I'd hate to see what they are going to be doing with their lives— They aren't going to amount to anything." 

Shane rolled his eyes. "Ninety eight bottles of beer…" He continued. Stephanie slumped against her seat and frowned. "Daddy, when I grow up, I am going to stick by you with the WWF and never, ever leave your side!" 

Vince moaned. "That's what I am afraid of…" He trailed off quietly. Linda hit him on the foreman. "Ow." Vince rubbed his eyes. "How many more miles to Camp Shit Trees?" Shane groaned. He wondered what would happen if he stuck his middle finger out the window. 

"Don't you mean Camp Tin Trees?" Stephanie wailed. "I knew it! You want to send me away, to a crappy place, where the water monsters will kill me! I knew it!" Shane grinned. "See? And you thought she was stupid, Dad." 

Linda glared at him, trying to be stern, but her mouth curved into a smile. "None of that, Shane." Vince pulled into a grassy lot. Stephanie stood up in the car, her head barely touching the ceiling. "This is IT?" She wandered around the grass as she got out. 

Seven log cabins were surrounding the trees, the lake, and the horses stable. Eight women were in the middle of the area. "Welcome to Camp Tin Trees!" They shook Stephanie's hand. _This will be the summer I will never ever forget…_Stephanie thought. 


	3. They Don't Even KNOW Each Other-- And Al...

Marshmallows Roasting Over an Open Fire

Marshmallows Roasting Over an Open Fire

By The Angel

===

Stephanie's head spun around the camp. She wrinkled her nose at the mossy, damp grass and the smell of burning wood. "Daddy—" She said, pulling on his shirt, "this place smells funny and the children look poor. I want to go home!" 

Linda and Vince frowned at each other. "Honey, come on. Daddy will buy you another boom box if you stay." Stephanie grinned. "Really? Ooh, give me, give me, give me!" She jumped up and down. 

"When you come home, sweetie." Vince patted her on the head. Stephanie frowned and then nodded. "Okay, Daddy." She looked around the campgrounds once more and saw a blonde girl who had sparkling clothes and earrings. Stephanie didn't even have pierced ears, and she felt a twinge of envy. 

She folded her arms. "Daddy!" She exclaimed. "That girl over there has nicer clothes, nicer makeup, AND her ears are pierced. She's probably richer than us, Daddy. Go sue her!" 

"Stephanie, sweet, I can't sue her because she has more money than us—" Vince began. His daughter pouted. "Then I am going to buy my own company when I am 25, turn everyone against you, and cause you a heart attack in your sixties." She smug smiled. 

Vince clutched his heart. "Stephanie, why don't you go play with someone? Try to make some new friends while your father and I talk to the counselors. Go find yourself a nice bunk." She handed Stephanie her bags and Stephanie rolled her eyes and nodded. 

"Bye Parents," She whispered as she spotted the first cabin. A crooked sign had the words 'Leaf Wells Cabin' and she shrugged. "Whatever." She mumbled, throwing her bags on the top bunk. 

As she climbed up the ladder, she felt the presence of someone else. A blonde boy, tall, and a Canadian jersey on. "That was MY bunk." He snickered at her. She sneered at him with her best "spoiled princess" face. "Oh yeah? I don't see your name on it." 

The boy climbed on the bed as well and pulled the covers off. In a big scrawl in black markers where the words— Chris Jericho. He looked at her pointed to the bottom bunk. "Off." Stephanie pouted. "Do you know who my father is?" She demanded. 

"No, and I really don't care." Chris cocked his head thoughtfully and smirked. 

"My father is VINCE MCMAHON JR!" She screamed his name. 

Chris swung his legs over the back of the bed and looked at this girl. She was obviously a bitch, no doubt about that. "So you're father is a millionaire? Is that a reason why I should let you have the bunk?" Stephanie looked at him like he was crazy. "Uh, YEAH!" She exclaimed. 

"Not a chance, Princess." Chris said, desperately trying to push Stephanie off the bunk. She pushed him back, wanting him to fall six beds below. "I taller and stronger than you, girlie. Give it up!" 

Stephanie moaned in frustration and took her bags. "I will make sure CHRIS JERICHO, that you never work in this town again!" Chris smirked at her as she stormed off. "I don't even live in the country!" He yelled back. 

===

"Who was that guy?" A redheaded girl came up to Stephanie and asked her. She pointed to Chris. "I mean, who was that guy?" Stephanie looked in his direction, sniggering. "That was Chris Jericho, the biggest monkey butt on the planet." 

The redheaded girl giggled. Then she stuck her hand out. "I am Christy." Stephanie shook her hand and smiled. "I am Stephanie." Christy grinned. She was so jealous of Stephanie— She heard rumors saying that Stephanie's father was Vince McMahon, and Stephanie was pretty and thin. Christy was plain and chubby. 

As they got into talking, Stephanie grinned. This looks like the start of a beautiful friendship…She thought. 

===

That night, as all of the campers surrounded a campfire, the seven counselors handed out sticks and gooey marshmallows. "I am Counselor Grace. I will be in charge of the Leaf Wells Cabin." The Leaf Well members giggled and grin. Stephanie's eyes met Chris's.

He stared at her a fun loving, mischievous way of life. Her eyes seemed to say "I am one bitch you can't manipulate." They gave each other a soft stare down. "Stephanie!" Counselor Grace yelled. 

"What? Huh?" Stephanie asked, her head shooting up again. "Tell us something about yourself." Stephanie shifted about uncomfortably in her stone seat. "My name is Stephanie and I like to wear makeup, and— I, um…Like to…Um…" 

Chris snorted silently to himself. "Act like a stupid witch?" He mumbled. Stephanie glared at him, the fire illuminating her face. "I like to watch wrestling." She finally said. He snorted. That much was obvious—Her father owned the biggest wrestling company. 

"Thank you, Stephanie." Grace said. Then she picked the next person. 

After the campfire, it was time for lights out. As Chrissy and Stephanie walked back to the cabin together, Chris followed them. "Hi, Stephanie." He whispered from behind. "Ugh!" She screamed. 

"Can't you leave me alone, Chris? You are the most annoying person I have ever met in my entire life!" 

He rolled his eyes. "Your entire life? How old are you? Nine?" 

"I am twelve, you donkey."   


"Wow…You're short for your age. I am twelve also." Chris tried to measure Stephanie with his hands. 

"Then act like it." Stephanie sneered as she continued on her way with Chrissy. 


	4. Hmm... Can They Make It One Day Without ...

Marshmallows Roasting Over an Open Fire

Marshmallows Roasting Over an Open Fire

By the Angel 

===

"Honestly." Stephanie whispered, wrapping her jacket around her. At night, the Camp became chilly and brisk. Chrissy nodded, licking off the extra sticky residue from the gooey marshmallows. "He is so immature."

Stephanie turned her head around to see if Chris was still there. Her hair whipped around her face and neck, so she couldn't see anything. "If anything, he is probably planting plastic spiders in our beds with Roy." Chrissy retorted.

Roy was the boy who Chris met at the campfire. Stephanie shivered. "Spiders? Yuck. I hate them." Stephanie stated. She closed her eyes and remembered when Shane had set a little tiny one in her hair when she was four. It would have been funny—if the spider was fake. 

"Oh, they don't bother me." Christy added brightly. She took out her jacket from her bag. It was shiny, like Stephanie's, but only silver, not black. "I have two tarantulas at home." Stephanie looked at her friend in shock. "My brothers are spider fanatics." Christy stated. 

Stephanie giggled. "My brother is eighteen, and I can tell he hates my guts." Christy frowned. "Aw, Steph, don't say that." Stephanie noted right there that Christy had a syrupy southern accent. She had mentioned something from coming from Kentucky. 

"I am sure your brother—What's his name again?" Christy asked, opening the door to the cabin. Stephanie held it as Christy walked through. "Shane." Christy nodded and plopped on the bottom bunk. "Right. I am sure Shane doesn't hate you." 

Stephanie grinned at her friend's bright note and optimistic approach to almost everything. "You've never met him." Christy shrugged. "That's true—But I have seen him on TV!" Stephanie smiled. "I didn't know you liked wrestling." 

"I don't." Christy blushed. Stephanie gave her a quizzical look. "My brothers are also wrestling fanatics." Christy added. Stephanie grinned. "Ah." She slipped off her sneakers and grinned. "I personally can't wait to start the day tomorrow," She began, slipping a nightgown over her head.

She climbed up the ladder and filed into the bed underneath Chris Jericho's and screamed. Christy fell off her bed from the impact. "What?" She demanded. Stephanie didn't hear her as she kept on screaming. 

Her pink nightgown was covered in white powder, and she was scratching herself all over. "Itching powder!" She moaned. Christy's mouth formed an 'o' as she tried to keep from laughing. Sure, Stephanie was her friend, but this was— priceless. 

"I HATE Chris Jericho!" Stephanie screamed. Christy saw Roy and Chris by the windowpane outside, smirking and laughing at Stephanie. They high fived each other. Stephanie screeched and groaned, looking for another clean nightgown. 

Stephanie found one, and inspected it. It was fine. She slipped it on, still scratching her head. "Humph! Chris might have won this battle, but he certainly won't win this war." 

===

When Chris and Roy got into the cabin, they saw that Stephanie was fast asleep, but still scratching herself. This made them roll on the floor with silent laughter. They had already managed to make an enemy—And it wasn't even the first full day of camp. 

The two partners in crime entered the mess hall at eight thirty. They spotted Stephanie looking down at her Cheerios. Chris nudged Roy and they giggled insanely. Snickering to themselves, they took a seat at the table next to Stephanie's and Christy's. 

Laughing one last time, Chris sat down—and yelped in pain. The entire Mess Hall turned to look at him. Chris sat up, and pulled a BIG thumbtack from under him. The tip was bent where he sat on it. He rubbed his bottom without anyone noticing. 

Stephanie cracked up. She glared at him, still laughing. "I told you I'd win the war." He saw her mouth say. Chris flicked the thumbtack under the table. "Why, certainly, Princess—" Chris muttered to himself, "but the day hasn't even started yet…" 

===

After breakfast, the seven cabins split up into their activities. Counselor Grace led the Leaf Wells members to the sports area. A few of the boys pumped their fist in the air. Stephanie and Christy eyed each other. They both HATED sports. 

"Today," Grace said in her low and soothing voice, "we're going to be playing dodge ball. Now, no hitting, no ramming into each other, and NO FACE shots." She said, eyeing each and every kid. "Split into teams, and have fun. I'll be watching." 

A stocky boy named Arthur grinned. "Can we pick teams?" He asked. Grace thought it over and nodded. "Sure. Arthur, you can be one captain, and…Chris! You can be the other." Chris smiled. "Thanks, Grace." He said innocently. 

"I pick…" Arthur circled the children. "Christy." Christy looked shocked. She shrugged. She walked over to one of the foul lines made in the grass. "Okay…Whatever." Chris chuckled insanely. "I pick…Stephanie." 

Stephanie looked to Chris, then to Christy, then to Grace. "Grace—You know, I really don't like to play dodge ball, and—" Grace smiled to the girl. "Aw, Steph, just play. It'll be fun." Stephanie's shoulders slumped in disappointment. 

So it was settled. Stephanie would be playing some sport she hated, and worst of all…Chris Jericho was the team captain. That meant she'd have to follow his strategy, his plans, and…Him.

He was obviously doing this to torture her. 

===

The game was going pretty well. It was tied, four to four, and Chris was in control of the ball. Stephanie had no idea what to do; she was just standing there. Chris pondered what to do as he held the ball up high from Arthur's teammates. 

Stephanie was about fifty yards away from him. "Stephanie!" He yelled, hurling the ball, "CATCH IT!" Stephanie heard her name, but she had no idea who it was coming from. She looked up just in time to see a red ball plummet into her face. 


	5. Stephanie Has A Big Nose, and Chris Has ...

Marshmallows Roasting Over an Open Fire

Marshmallows Roasting Over an Open Fire

By the Angel 

===

"Ah!" Stephanie screamed, not enough time to duck. The hard dodge ball slammed into her face, making her fall to the ground, but she felt it squish up against her nose. "Ow…" Stephanie moaned, for lack of a better word. 

Grace shrieked. "Time out!" She yelled. When the campers resumed playing, she blew the whistle. "TIME OUT!" She yelled again. She ran over to Stephanie, who was clutching her now bleeding nose. "Wonderful." Grace retorted. 

"Christopher," She said, "go get some paper towels." Chris nodded, and looked at Stephanie, concerned. Screw the paper towels! She thought. Get me some ice… But her face hurt too much to speak. 

Fifteen seconds later, Chris came back, a roll of Bounty in his hand. "Here you go." He handed it to Grace. "I am really sorry, Stephanie." He sounded sincere. Stephanie nodded, not wanting to be the object of anyone's pity. 

"Steph, let me see." Grace said, trying to pry Steph's hands off of her face. Stephanie squealed and shook her head, not wanting anyone to see the damage that damn ball had caused. Stephanie finally released her hands to a nose that was a beautiful shade of yellow and lavender.

Everyone cringed or laughed. The majority laughed. "Um…I am really sorry." Chris stammered again, trying to contain his laughter. "I look like Marcia Brady!" Stephanie screamed. She began to cry. Chris sighed. 

"Don't cry, Stephanie… A little foundation will cover it up." Chris obviously didn't know a thing about make-up. Stephanie moaned some more and buried her head into her hands. "Yikes." 

Grace frowned. "Resume play!" She yelled. But Chris frowned. "We're short one player— That's not fair." Grace looked at Stephanie and back at the other team. "Okay. End game. Draw." She decided. 

Arthur kicked a chunk of grass. "Nuts." He mumbled. The campers gathered their things, talking and running around in hustle and bustle. Stephanie lay on a log, her hands still covering her nose. 

Christy and Chris approached at the same time. "Leave her alone." Christy warned. "You're the one who started this mess." Chris was taller than Christy by half an inch. He looked her in the eye. "Why don't you mind your own business?" 

"Make me." She challenged. Stephanie rolled her eyes from the log. "Guys, quit it." She pleaded. Chris spun around. "How do you feel? Look, I am really sorry." He repeated. Stephanie shrugged. "Don't worry about it." 

Christy gawked. Something was definitely going on here. "Maybe she got amnesia," She said, "and forgot you were, Chris." Chris eyed Christy angrily. "Christy, did anyone ever tell you you're NOT funny?" 

She thought about that. "Uh…Nope. You're the first, Chris." He rolled his eyes at her. "Go away, Christy. Please?" He asked desperately. She frowned. "Okay. I'll see you soon, Stephanie." 

Stephanie clutched her head and nodded. "See ya, Christy." She mumbled. Then she turned to Chris. "Why the sudden change of heart?" He shrugged. "I think that ball hit you pretty hard." She nodded. "My nose is big." She said stupidly. 

The last of the campers left. Chris went to leave too. Then he stopped. "Friends?" He held out his hand to Stephanie. She shook it. "Friends." 


	6. Heh, Rumors Are Fun. Gossip Is Cool. Ste...

Marshmallows Roasting Over an Open Fire

Marshmallows Roasting Over an Open Fire

By The Angel

===

Stephanie watched Chris walk away. She felt her nose. She frowned. Grabbing her bag, she trudged over the still damp grass. Christy was waiting for her by the cabin. "What's up?" Stephanie asked her friend. "Where do we go now?" 

Christy looked over her shoulder at the schedule on the door. "Horseback riding." Stephanie nodded. "Thanks for waiting for me." Christy shrugged. "No problem. Anyway, if you don't mind me asking—What's up with you and Chris?" 

"What?" Stephanie blinked. "Nothing is going on." Christy nodded and smirked at her friend. "Don't play dumb with me, Stephanie. I am not stupid." Stephanie stepped away from the mound of ants that were on the ground. "I never said you were." 

The redheaded girl smiled. "I have eyes, Stephanie. I saw you and him shake hands. Just yesterday, you called him a, a—" 

"Monkey butt." Stephanie said. 

"A monkey butt!" Christy nodded. "Boy do times change." Stephanie nodded sadly. "Yeah, they do. All we did was shake hands! We're friends now, though. THAT'S ALL." Christy's smirk never left her face. "Sure…" She said, patting her friend on the back. 

===

Stephanie and Christy filed into their usual seats in the Mess Hall, their dinner plates already served. Christy sniffed at her plate. "Ew." She mumbled. "What is that?" Stephanie looked at her own plate. 

"Dog food." She said simply. Christy wrinkled up her nose and frowned. "I am not eating this." Christy said as she pushed the plate away from her. Suddenly, someone poked her on the back and whispered something in her ear. 

Christy giggled and gasped and then she looked at Chris. She leaned over the table and whispered something in the person's ear across from her. Stephanie frowned. "What?" She demanded. 

"Nothing…" Christy trailed off and giggled. Stephanie dug her spoon into the glop of brown that was her dinner. She turned to look at Chris, who was staring right at her. As soon as he saw her, he buried his head into the table. 

===

After dinner, it was that daily thing around the campfire. Stephanie sat next to Christy. "Christy," Stephanie began, piercing a marshmallow with her stick, "what happened at dinner? Tell me. I want to know. Everyone was staring at me." 

"Well," Christy said, rubbing her hands together as she popped a marshmallow into her mouth, "rumor has it that Chris has a crush on you." Stephanie dropped her stick into the fire, making it blaze more than ever. 


	7. Remember When Your Mother Told You Never...

Marshmallows Roasting Over an Open Fire

Marshmallows Roasting Over an Open Fire

By the Angel 

===

Two weeks later, everything seemed to be perfect. Too perfect, according to Stephanie. She no longer participated in dodge ball games, and instead, she focused on one thing she really enjoyed—swimming. She was already in the intermediate class, and Chris was still in beginners. 

That was another thing that was truly perfect—Chris. The rumors only spread for that one night. They were still friends, almost as close as she was to Christy. And Stephanie didn't want it any other way. 

Chris had become like a twin brother to her. And she didn't want to date him. It would be like incest. "Pondering something?" A voice rang behind her. She turned around to see Chris. "Oh! Nope." She said. 

"Aren't you playing dodge ball?" She asked. Chris nodded. "Yep. David lost his tooth when Christy smacked him in the face with the ball, so it's time out." Stephanie grinned. "That Christy is a pistol." Chris chuckled. "Going swimming now?" 

She nodded. "Yeah, I am just going to finish this sandwich." Chris cocked his head. "You shouldn't eat and then swim." Stephanie snorted. "Blah to you." She joked. She took another bite, and savored the ham and cheese flavor. 

"Resume play!" Grace yelled. Chris smiled. "That's my cue." He kissed her on the cheek. "Be careful, okay?" She nodded. "I will. Now go hit some other people in the face!" She cheered. Chris giggled and turned his back to her. She touched her cheek.

Was that a friendship kiss? Or did it mean that the rumors were true? She was confused. Sighing, she wrapped her hair in a ponytail and walked to the lake. Testing it with her foot, she frowned. 

She jumped in anyway, thinking about Chris. His hair was a bit long by the neck, but was still boyishly cute. He was muscular than the others boys, and he had these warm eyes that were mischievous. Stephanie sighed to herself as she swam. She didn't know what she meant anymore.

She didn't even know she was swimming past the shallow water. Her leg muscles tightened up and she screamed, swallowing the lake water. She sputtered. Swimmer's cramp! She thought. "Someone…Help…Me…" She choked. 

She tried to turn her head around, but the water splashed into her eyes, making them sting. Son of a bitch! She swore to herself. "Help me!" She managed to scream, even though she inhaled more water. She felt her breathing getting short. 

"Help!" She sputtered, plunging her arms into the water. Her legs were completely stiff and she felt her stomach do flip-flops. Chris was right, she thought miserably. She wished someone would help her already. She could die if someone didn't come—soon.

Pushing herself up and gasping for air, she started to cry. "Someone…" She breathed as her arms gave way and plunged her back in the water. She felt someone's arms grab her stomach and pull her away. She recognized it as Chris. 

"Chris!" She coughed. "I—You're only a beginner swimmer—How?" As he dropped on her dry land, he smiled. "I am a really good swimmer. I just hate the instructor, so I choose to stay in beginners."

Stephanie smiled as she wheezed. "Oh—My—God. Chris, you saved me. I owe you." He shook his head. "No you don't." She nodded, and coughed. Water spilled from her lungs. "Chris, this means so much to me—You SAVED me." 

"And…?" He asked. "All in a day's work, trust me." She giggled. "You're my hero." 


	8. Ooh--There's a Dance Coming Up! Chris Wi...

Marshmallows Roasting Over an Open Fire

Marshmallows Roasting Over an Open Fire

By the Angel 

===

"Ooh." Christy squealed as she saw Stephanie. Stephanie walked over to where Christy was, the usual spot in the mess hall, and sat down. "Ooh." Christy squealed again. Stephanie grabbed her temples and frowned. "What?" She demanded. 

Christy giggled. "Ooh!" Was all she managed to say. Stephanie threw her an icy glare. "Say ooh one more time, and I am going to—" Christy pulled out a red notice. It was crumpled and creased. "Read it." She whispered. 

Smoothing out the folds, Stephanie looked at it and turned it right side up. It read: 

****

ANNUAL CAMP TIN TREES DANCE!

FROM 6:30-11:30

In the Mess Hall! Latest songs! Disco lights! Refreshments! Bring a Date! 

Stephanie looked sick to her stomach. "What's wrong? You didn't even touch the mashed potatoes." Christy said. Stephanie crumpled the notice up and wiped the sweat from her forehead. "No." She said. "No." 

"No?" Christy asked. Stephanie shook her head. "Bring a date?" She sputtered. She sighed and took a sip of apple juice. "Chris is definitely going to ask me." She asked, miserable. "What makes you so sure?" Christy asked. 

Stephanie snorted. "Duh, Christy—Chris kissed me on the cheek!" Christy stared ahead, blankly. "And…?" Stephanie gave her friend a cold glare. "Stephanie, I am your friend and everything, but—Not everything people do is revolved around you." Christy said, blushing. 

"I am Stephanie—" 

"McMahon, we know, we know." 

Stephanie huffed and grabbed her things. She pushed in her chair, making a screeching noise. "To hell with everyone!" She stormed out of the Mess Hall. She was positive that Chris's eyes followed her. 

Or they could have comforted Christy. 

===

Christy sat there, shocked, looking straight ahead. She didn't know whether she wanted to run after Stephanie, or wait for herself and her friend to cool down. Chris discreetly walked over to her. "Yikes. I saw what happened." 

She nodded. "I mean, I know she's rich and high and mighty, and not used to people like me, but—" Chris nodded. "I understand." Christy sighed. "I might as well go talk to her." She got up, but Chris shook his head. 

"No, let me do it." He said. "Just one thing, Christy." She nodded. "What is that?" Chris looked down to the table and blushed. "Go to the dance with me." 

===

"Is this seat taken?" Chris asked. He saw Stephanie by the campfire. Stephanie looked up and shook her head. "Hey." She croaked softly. Chris took a large marshmallows from the bag and held it out to the fire. 

Stephanie looked at him like he was deranged. "Aren't you going to use the stick?" She asked. He snorted. "And risk not getting burned?" She stared at him. "…Okay…" 

"Listen." She started all over. "We're going to the dance together, right?" Chris frowned and took his marshmallow away from the fire as it turned brown. "No…" He began. "I kind of asked Christy." 

Stephanie shot up, knocking her jacket into the fire. She didn't seem to care. "Christy? What the hell does Christy have that I don't have? She's plain, short, and chubby—" 

  
"She is not!" Chris defended the object of his affection. "Wow, love really is blind." Stephanie retorted. Chris frowned. "Stephanie, maybe Christy is right, as much as I hate to say it." Stephanie raised an eyebrow, as if she were challenging—daring Chris to say it. "Is that so?" 

Chris nodded. "You ARE a selfish rich bitch." 


	9. Chris is Confused-- He Does Not Get Wome...

Marshmallows Roasting Over an Open Fire

Marshmallows Roasting Over an Open Fire

By The Angel 

===

Chris walked back into the Mess Hall, where everyone was just about ready to go back. He hadn't eaten is dinner. It was just as well, as like every other night, it didn't seem appetizing at all. They were going to eat marshmallows in a half-hour anyway. 

"How did it go?" Christy as she spotted him. Her dots of freckles seemed like red little stars to Chris. Maybe he was losing it. "Not as well as I wanted it to go." He said, depressed. Christy frowned. "Damn—I mean, darn. What happened?" 

  
Chris smiled at her innocence. "Well, I ended up calling her a rich, selfish bitch." She grabbed the edge of her denim jacket. "Ooh…That's…Not good." She frowned. "Look, Chris, I appreciate you trying to defend my honor—Really, I do—But, Stephanie is still my friend, and I forgive her. Let her cool off." 

"I admire your calm approach to everything." 

"So does everyone else." 

Chris chuckled. "I just don't get it Christy. I don't get women." She gave him a glare, and he smiled nervously. "I mean, I get you, you're the only one I get. But I don't get Stephanie." Christy chuckled. "You're such a male. And I mean it in a good way," She said, when she noticed his glare. 

"I mean, really, Christy— I know she doesn't like me in that way—How do you girls say it?" He asked her. 

"Romantically. How do you say it?" 

"I—Er—" Chris giggled at the thought. 

  
Christy rolled her eyes. "Anyway, you were saying?"

He cleared his throat. "Ahem. Yes. Anyway, she doesn't like me romantically, and I don't like her romantically. So why does she get so damn upset when I asked you to the dance?" 

"Work with me Chris. She's jealous. And she does like you." 

"But she said—" 

"Forget what she said! Do you really think that Stephanie is going to tell you if she likes you, dumb ass?" 

"Um…Yeah." 

"You have no clue what goes on with women, do you?" 

"Nope." 

===

That night, as the marshmallows roasted over an open fire, Chris sat with Christy. Christy sat across the logs from Stephanie. Stephanie miserably pierced marshmallow after marshmallow onto her stick. She had no idea what she was doing. 

"Stephanie, dear, you have eighteen marshmallows on that stick." Grace said, concerned for Stephanie's well being. Stephanie looked to her stick and indeed saw that she had her stick covered with marshmallows. "I am not really hungry," Stephanie said quietly. 

Grace sighed. "Okay, dear. Give me your stick. You can go back to the cabin." Stephanie nodded and handed her stick over. As she got up, she brushed off her shorts and glared at Chris. He frowned, and continued to ignore it. 

Stephanie walked into the cabin and filed into her bed. There was an envelope waiting for her. "What's this?" She mumbled to her delicately. She tore it open. It was such a pretty envelope. 

__

Dear Stephanie, 

Hi sweetie! How are you enjoying Camp Tin Trees? I am sure you made tons of friends. Your father and I are in San Francisco now for Summerslam. Shane's here too. He's fighting Dad, isn't that wonderful? Your brother in the wrestling business! Anyway, the PPV is about to start! I love you honey. Please write back to us in Connecticut. 

Love, Mom

Stephanie frowned. She took out a piece of loose leaf from her notebook. She jotted down a quick "everything is fine, I made a nice friend named Christy, and this boy Chris and I have a budding relationship. Glad to hear everything is okay." 

She folded it. Then she silently cried herself to sleep. 


	10. Definition of a Good Friend: Christine C...

Marshmallows Roasting Over an Open Fire 

Marshmallows Roasting Over an Open Fire 

By the Angel 

====

"Stephanie. Stephanie. Stephanie. Stephanie!" Christy stood over Stephanie who was sleeping soundly. That is, until Christy woke her up. Stephanie moaned and clutched her head, trying to stare up at the face that woke her. 

She frowned when she saw who it was. "Oh. It's you." She said the word 'you' with obvious distaste. Christy sighed. "We're not over this yet? Come on, Stephanie. You can't stay mad at me forever." 

"Wanna bet?" Stephanie sneered. "I am sure you already know my last name." Christy nodded. "I am never going to forget the name of Stephanie McMahon." Stephanie smirked. "You shouldn't have had anyway." 

Christy watched Stephanie walk to the window. "Do you enjoy being a bitch?" Stephanie turned around and looked at her friend. "Why does everyone think I am a bitch? I am just a spoiled, bratty, rotten, little-" 

"Bitch." Stephanie sighed. "Maybe I am. But I can't help the way I am. You even said I couldn't help it! I grew up in a nice environment, I was used to everything handed to me on a silver platter, and I was born with a silver spoon in my mouth. I am sorry, Christy, but…" 

Christy nodded. "I guess I understand. I was born on a farm, and my parents were too busy for me. So I guessed the cows raised me. I was brought up around good nature and to care for people. That's why I am like I am. Children learn what they live, Stephanie." 

"That I know. I am not used to have anything taken away from me or things not going my way. That's why I get all-Bitchy, I guess." Stephanie sighed. Christy grinned. "Listen, Stephanie, I don't like Chris in that way. He's cool and all, but he's not my type. I want you to go to the dance with him." 

Stephanie cocked an eyebrow and looked to the side. "But doesn't he have to ask me? If he's not going to ask me, then--" Christy grinned. "He wants to work it out." Stephanie rolled her eyes. "HE wants to work it out, or YOU told him that he wants to work it out?" 

"Hey. Just be glad he's going to ask you, okay?" Christy blushed. 

Stephanie giggled and smiled. "Thanks Christy, you're the best." 

"Aw, shucks." Christy shrugged. "It's just Christine Courtman doing her job, as usual." 


	11. And Everything Is Wrapped Up in a Neat L...

Marshmellows Roasting Over an Open Fire

Marshmellows Roasting Over an Open Fire

By The Angel 

A/N: This is the FINAL CHAPTER. I am really happy that this fic was basically a "hit." It makes me so happy! I want to thank everyone who ever read and reviewed. I love, love you!

====

"The disco ball makes me dizzy." Stephanie ran a hand over her suede pants. She turned to Christy. Christy pushed her gently. "Chris is over there." Stephanie frowned. Chris was by the punch table. Probably trying to spike the punch. 

Christy looked beautiful, and Stephanie wouldn't have been surprised if Chris decided to take Christy after all. Christy's red hair was piled on top of her hair and she wore some foundation to cover her freckles. 

"Go." Christy said gently. Stephanie nodded. Christy pushed her again, and she stumbled. "Okay, okay, I am going." She huffed. She quietly walked over to the table. "Hi." She said. Chris dropped his cup. 

He looked over the now juicy floor and bit his lip. "Oops." Stephanie stepped back so that the juice didn't stick to the sole of her shoes. Chris looked at her and smiled. What the hell is wrong with him? She thought. She smiled back. 

"You look…Nice." Chris said, nodding. Stephanie cocked her head to the side and turned around. Christy was on the other side of the room, smiling and whistling. Stephanie took a deep breath. "I am going to kill her." She said softly. 

Chris grabbed her hand. "Do you want to sit down somewhere?" He asked her. She looked to Christy. Christy was not looking at her. "Uh…Yeah. Sure. I guess. Let's go." 

She grabbed his hand tighter and pulled him over to a bench. Before he even got a chance to breathe, she said, "we need to talk." He looked at her funny and nodded. "Can I catch my breath first?" 

"Yes. Breathe. I don't need you turning blue on me." He grinned at that comment. He took another deep breath. "And on a serious note, yes, we do need to talk." She nodded. "So…Talk." 

He cocked his head at her. "You want me to start?" Stephanie bit her lip. "It'd be nice." He shrugged. "I am sorry it got out of hand." She chuckled. "I am sorry too. I thought it'd be nice if I actually got a boyfriend out of this camp thing—" 

"A boyfriend?" 

"Yes, I thought you liked me." 

"Sorry." 

"You're right. You're so right! I was such a bitch." 

"I forgive you." 

"Thank you." 

"Guess a lot has happened during this wacky camp trip, hasn't it?" 

Chris leaned in and kissed Stephanie on the lips softly. "I guess it has." 

***The End***


End file.
